Howalon As Bait
by girl.of.horror
Summary: natsume has been expelled from the Alice Academy, which was why he had left everybody, and he didn't want to know the reason why...until he sees someone...from 6 years ago
1. Chapter 1

**HOWALON AS BAIT**

**Disclaimer:** if I did you wouldn't be reading this as a fan fiction, get it?

This is my first hiccup fanfiction e- hiccup -ver!!!

Lets -hiccup- parteei! -hiccup -hiccup- (grins lopsidedly while holding on to your leg on my belly)

Enjoy- hiccup -!

Confetti!

**Chapter 1. Introduction**

The noisy bustle of people coming home from work as always exhilarated Mikan. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought that all people surrounding and crushing her where just as exhilarated and excited as she was in coming home. Of course why shouldn't she be? The were coming home from their weekend spent with her grandpa, she grinned foolishly, god, any moment from now someone would really hit the back of her head for the good it will do. She let go of a deep breath. She just can't wait to arrive home. Maybe I should go buy some ice cream…they always liked ice cream in any flavor. Then she thought of the taste of howalon, of its feathery soft feeling of it melting in her mouth, and the taste, _oh the taste!, and_ the feeling of having eaten it. She heaved a big sigh, although the stupid grin wasn't erased from her face. Too bad the city doesn't sell it, only the Alice Academy does.

At having remembered that place totally dampened her good humor, if only she doesn't remember everything about that place….

Just as she was about to cross the road to an ice cream parlor, someone did hit the back of her head. Scowling, she turned to look at the culprit. Having thought of that earlier doesn't mean it have to come true, that person would have their---

"Hotaru! I just don't believe it! Why are you here?" she thought for a moment then grinned sheepishly, "Of course, how stupid can I be?"

She attempted to hug her longtime bestfriend but succeeded in getting her groceries in a neat pile on the ground. "Oh…" she looked hopelessly at them.

"Obviously, stupid enough. Good to see you too, Mikan." Hotaru said in a voice that always got Ruka frustrated, while she bent down to help her with a few.

"Why'd you do that, you meanie?" placing some biscuits back into the grocery bag.

"Why were you grinning like some maniac?" she retorted and looked at Mikan pointedly.

Waving a bag of sausages at her, she remarked, "As you are grinning now."

"I can't help it you know."

"You always never can."

"What a shameful thing to say to me!" she pouted, grabbing the sausages, she slammed it at Hotaru's back.

Violet eyes narrowed at the thought of getting her suit washed many times to hopefully erase any remaining scent of sausages on that single, tiny place. Focusing the threat in her eyes at Mikan, she said in a controlled voice.

"See?"

Mikan giggled nervously; unsure of what Hotaru was thinking…Is that a threat in her lovely violet eyes? But Hotaru isn't that bad, is she?!

It was true that several heads had turned in the little spectacle they made, both bent down huddled over a bag of groceries in the sidewalk, but it was also true that they had attracted the attention of a man seated in the passenger's seat of an expensive-looking black car across the busy street. The said man hadn't yet recovered from the shock of seeing the too-familiar image of the two women, particularly of one of them. A voice, laced with uncertainty interrupted his musings.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt," _'Like hell you really are, you should be dead by now, you dolt'_ "But an officer is approaching this way, should I…"

Natsume's eyes, ruby-red, the only thing that revealed he at least felt something, gleamed in the darkness. Which caused the poor driver to shudder at the thought of his sir ever showing his anger. _Maybe I better resign from this job tomorrow, but my wife…and he'll ask me why…I couldn't tell him he scares me, he'll be insulted and worse---_

"Go ahead; nothing's keeping me interested anyway."

The driver sighed, glad to get his sight back on the road, it would keep his mind off his employer for a while…

Natsume hidden well in the darkness at the back of the car gave a little smile to himself. His driver was, to say the least, intimidated by him. Well, why not? It would do him good. No annoying employee being friendly to him, feeling close as his sister would say. He glanced out the window, the smile gone out of his face. Looking at the darkness outside, he tried to picture himself surrounded by such. And grimaced. He had known that kind of darkness, once, and would never like to be back there. Someone had shown him a semblance of light, and there he had found himself happy, now and then smiling.

He should never have left her…

His thoughts went back to a few minutes earlier, back in the busy city street where the sight of one woman, who looked very much alike…he shook his head. He had delayed looking for her for 6 long years; why not delay it for another year? The image of those women went back to his head; something's nagging him about the two, the taller one had black hair, and the other one had brown hair. What was the probability of two females being best of friends having black and brown hair?

No… no, it's impossible, it was just too easy. He was here for a certain business, not this kind of business. It was too much to contemplate…and the thought of seeing her again it was too tempting by half. He could look for her, really look for her here. And if I won't find her here then I'll just go to other cities, countries if necessary. Yes, maybe he better start here, after all, there was another reason he had to look for her, and this was not about his heart...

The sound of horns blaring heralded the fact that he was back in his house, in this house that he had been living in on and off for four years. _'How ironic, if she is hiding from me, she had done well indeed, staying somewhere where I was also living and not finding about it years after...'_

"Come inside Hotaru. Sorry if it's all a mess but I haven't gotten much time to clean lately."

Hotaru stepped inside, and scanned the whole room. It was big enough for them to live in, not unduly cold even without the heater on, it was nearing the cold season. Dirty? She doubted there was a speck of dust in this place, everything was so neat. Nothing was out of place. It was so much like Mikan, even in their younger years she had strived hard to keep herself clean and her surroundings although the first was much harder to achieve for her. An image of Mikan running after a garbage can flashed in her mind, distracting her for a moment. It was all a long time ago.

"Why are you just standing there? Sit here Hotaru, let's eat. Ah…sorry but I only got noodles. I can't really treat you with my distasteful cooking, can I?"

"Of course, you can Mikan. Anytime."

"Don't be silly Hotaru."

"If I'm silly then what are you?"

"HOTARUUUU!"

"Stop yelling, others will hear you. You make it sound as if…"

"Well, I'll let it go for now. Let's eat."

Hotaru continued her assessing look at Mikan while idly putting food into her mouth. She had a feeling that Mikan was putting on an extra effort to look cheerful tonight. She must be worried… she glanced at the clock hanging over a green and pink drawer, labeled with the words Mitsume's and Mikan's. She allowed a small smile to appear, and then glanced at her bestfriend. She was eating voraciously.

"Are you worried?"

"Why of course I am!" she sniffed, "Have you ever tried waiting and growing worried why they haven't arrived yet?", she argued while continuously stuffing food into her mouth.

"I suggest you call--

She was cut off from what she was going to say when the phone rang and saw Mikan dash madly for it.

"GRANDPA!" Mikan asked a little bit overexcitedly. She was nearly shouting at the phone.

"Lower your voice! Stop screeching at me, Mikan!" Her grandfather chastised at her from the other end of the line.

"Am I? Sorry, Grandpa." Mikan smiled widely. "Thank God you called. I was about ready to call for the police. You should have called sooner. Oh, and why aren't they here yet? Don't tell me they already have gone—

"Mikan! You're babbling! Listen to me, okay."

"Sorry again, Grandpa. I'm just really excited." She said unrepentantly.

"Really, Mikan. No need to fret. Your friend, Ruka, just got talked into staying here a little longer because of his animal healing business, and I just wouldn't allow my grandchild, your mother and his son to go back there with no male companion. So there, I guess they wouldn't be back until a week after at the least."

"Grandpa, if you really like to spend some more time with us why don't you just go with them in returning here. I really do miss you, Grandpa."

"Mikan, I and city life don't mix well together. Sorry Mikan, I miss you too. You friend wants—

She vaguely heard her Grandpa curse because the receiver was snatched immediately from him, someone shouting, 'You old man'

"Hello, Mikan." A healthy young man's voice spoke to her.

"Hi, Ruka. Is everything going on finely?" Mikan glanced at Hotaru, who was now done with eating and watching a particularly uninteresting show on the TV. She lowered her voice, thinking that Hotaru must feel very bad indeed especially now that the divorce with her former husband, Ruka, is nearing its close, she was very concerned because she knows that Hotaru still loved Ruka. It was all so very tragic. She sighed, if only the two would admit they were both wrong, that they still love each other then—

"Mikan, hello? Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, sorry Ruka. I was thinking about other things. So, what is this job of yours? Grandpa told me it is what detained you. If you must know, I miss my mom and Mitsume, and I want them back."

"It's nothing. Just a major problem here about berserking cattle, uncontrollable livestock and warring chickens." He was smiling over the phone.

"….", actually, she did not get his meaning. Suddenly, an idea went into her head. Shall she tell him?, but if she won't, he will get angry, she chewed on her lower lip for awhile while listening to him babbling over the phone of what they all did during that day.

"Ruka… would you like to talk to Hotaru?" sensing him stiffen over that statement, she babbled on nervously, "She's here with me now. I think I will let her sleep here. I haven't seen her for a while now, she has been so busy. And she has grown even more beau—

"Yes." Did he just snarl the answer?

"Huh?"

Ruka cleared his throat. "Yes, I would. Thank you, Mikan."

"Thank God. I have just been hoping for that answer do you know. She seems to be kind of lonely nowadays, she seems so—

"Mikan, please. Can I— ", he seemed to have taken a very deep breath and let it out; "Can I talk to her now. It's about the, ah…, our divorce..."

She was very disappointed, she knew her friends too well, and Ruka, humph!, why couldn't he just tell her bestfriend what he really wanted to say? She called Hotaru and motioned for her to answer the phone with a pouting face. Hotaru's face expressed a little, _a little,_ confusion. Maybe she was making vague motions with her hand that the genius Imai cannot understand. She opted for the easiest way.

"Hotaru, someone wants to talk to you." She said in exasperation, they really do fit well together, why can't Ruka see that?

"Is it Hikaru?" Hikaru is their son. Hotaru did not wait for her answer. She was a good mother, if quite indulgent. She moved aside as she gave her the phone, and saw the expectant look got wiped away as Hotaru realized who was actually talking to her.

* * *

O 

I gave them kids!!! Do you like it? Ha? Ha?

--shoves face forcefully in front of yours, my breath smells of…..mentos!!!--

Well? Well? Do you? Do you? Ha? Ha?

Review! Review! Tell me it's nice! Tell me it's nice! Send me a flame! Send me a flame! Tell me again that it's nice!!!! Be a liar for once!!!! Read again.

Don't forget one good turn…lets you avoid those who beg.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOWALON AS BAIT**

**Disclaimer:** if I did you wouldn't be reading this as a fan fiction, get it?

I'm quite somber now, sorry about my drool on your leg. Did you notice it? Phew! Things happen so fast here, I can hardly type as fast.

Might as well finish typing this since my newly acquired white rat, Ninin, is twitching his tail since my two dogs are trying to eat him…..

Could anyone tell me how to make dogs like white rats?

** . **

**Chapter 2. Should I?**

Morning.

Natsume woke up as the first rays of sunlight touched his face. Glancing at the bedside table, he saw that the wilted old blooms of sunflowers had already been replaced by fresh new blooms of white roses. His sister must have entered his bedroom and replaced the month-old blooms. His sister always came to stay whenever he happened to be in residence at this old mansion.

Watching the hands of the clock place right next to the vase on the table ticking the time away, he replayed the events of last night over and over again. Sitting on the bed, he raised his right hand. Holding it in front of him, he concentrated and tried to summon his alice. Fire.

There was none.

He tried for a few more times, and finally beat his hands unto the bed in frustration. Questions running through his head, questions that had remained unanswered ever since he left Mikan and had been expelled from the academy. And, as usual for the same amount of years, no answer came. _Damn!_

He gave his driver a day-off. He knew that the poor driver needed one. The poor guy was really intimidated by him. And he gave him a little smile when the guy's sigh of relief came out to be too loud.

"Thank you, sir, I've been thinking of asking you for the same thing. Ah, er, sir, thank you again." And smiled uncertainly, holding his orange baseball cap against his chest, while bowing slightly before he took his leave.

He stood there, leaning against the car, amused at seeing the guy walk faster, faster, until he suddenly burst into a run. Maybe he was thinking that I am not looking at him, since he never did look back to see if I was. He was used to people acting nervous in front of him, his driver even forgot to say goodbye to him. He got inside the car and drove away from the garage to the tall iron gates out into the road leading him to the city.

Natsume read the sign above the old wooden door.

_Mr. Kuno Ichigawa, Private Detective_

Knowing he was at the right place, he turned the knob and walked inside the office. Shrugging off his coat that kept him warm outside was now too hot to be worn inside. A fan was hovering lazily above him, and directly in front of him was a door, the detective's own lair. Placing his coat unto his folded left arm, he went inside.

The man sitting in front of him was not the sort of typical detective you'd think would look like. Red hair, green eyes, almost as tall as him, with a lean, athletic body. He was not so handsome, just nice to look at, but it was evident women found him attractive when he smiled at him in greeting. He became annoyed; the man really did look like an elf because of the hair and the eyes, the tallest elf around to be sure. And he hate elves.

"Ohayou, Mr. Ichigawa." He was really pissed off, and smiled his smile that women fell for.

And, yes, he felt appeased when the elf was dazzled for a moment, but soon caught himself, and asked him, without a smile, but with a businesslike demeanor this time.

"Ohayou. And you are? Pls. sit, I wouldn't like to lose a costumer because I'm impolite."

They both sat, and Natsume introduced himself.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." He thought for a moment there that a flicker of recognition had flared up in the tall elf's green eyes, but as quickly, he banished the idea.

"I suppose you're here for business, eh?" He watched him twirl a pencil round in his fingers. "Am I going to be looking for someone?"

He felt alarm at the thought that the tall elf knew why he was here, but he did not show it. Instead he nodded. The tall elf was probably perceptive because of his job as a detective. He noticed the elf looking at him so expectantly, and answered him instead.

"Yes, and it would be an easy one. I only would like to have a picture of all brunettes in town, aged 25, and their description."

The elf raised a red eyebrow. "That's not easy, you know. I know you know who you are looking for here, so quit being shy and just give me a pic or a name."

He stared at the elf-man. His eyes were a dull green if you really look at it. He was weighing the choices in his mind. He wanted this thing to end so he could stop wondering, if he still had his, no, if he could still use his alice, then he could have easily threatened him into submission. He have a picture of Mikan in his wallet, and he did know her name, if he would just give the elf what he was asking then it would end faster, and he could stop wondering who that woman was. Last night, he had dreamed of Mikan again. He made his decision.

"Her name's Mikan Sakura. That's all you need to know."

The elf-man was jotting the name down in a tiny green notebook, and then, he noticed what the elf was wearing… a... GREEN SUIT?! This man was taking green to extremes. The room was even made in different shades of green. _He must love nature, _he thought sarcastically.

Later, as he was driving to his office, he thought about how near he had gotten to be giving that picture to someone he didn't even know. The only picture of Mikan that he had, given by Imai on his birthday on the threat of blackmail.

_ He was looking up at the starlit night sky atop the roof of the building. Ruka, who was beside him minutes ago hadn't come back yet from God knows where. Suddenly his view was blocked by a determined face looking down at him._

"_Imai." He growled._

_She alighted from her flying duck machine that was one of her favorites. And stood beside him. A little closer and he would be seeing the inventor's undies, despite himself he felt his face warm._

"_Stand up, Natsume." Who was she to order him about? "Stand up." He glanced at her and saw that she was going to come closer. He stood up immediately, his face warming. _

"_Good, we could finish this before he comes back." She stated and started to rummage in her panda bear bag, before taking out something that looked like a piece of paper. _

"_What are you talking about Imai?"_

"_It's your birthday. I thought I should at least give you something." She said in her usual voice._

"_Well, thanks, you shouldn't have bothered." He replied with a sneer._

"_We both know you want this," she held a picture in front of his face, and for a moment he was stunned. Mikan didn't pose for this picture, it was a mug shot. Mikan in her uniform, smiling, and he thought, _smiling at me.

_The picture moved. Hotaru was moving it to catch his attention._

"_Well? Will you take it or will you not?"_

_He looked down at Hotaru. He was 19 for God's sake, why would he want a picture? But his fingers itched to grab the picture. He clenched his fists, and he didn't answer her._

"_Answer me Natsume, or else…" he was still looking down at her, and she wasn't flinching. He raised his brow, and asked casually,_

"_Or else what?"_

_Her lips rose to form a one-sided smile which was meant to be menacing, her bangs hid her eyes but he was sure what he was going to hear next wouldn't be pleasant._

"_Or else you're going to be my guinea pig for invention no.018, the brainwasher, it is able to convince you of anything, in short you're going to be acting like you were hypnotized. What I tell you would be truth only to you, no matter what I say you wouldn't counter. You'll follow my every word… unknown side effects. Very dangerous."_

_For a moment, he thought that his blood had run cold. And he wondered how Ruka could endure moments like this when she could be so…so strange._

_He grabbed the picture. Hotaru was back to her old self._

"_Good, though I'm disappointed that I'm not going to know how invention no. 018 would really work. That'll only be 100 rabbits."_

"_I thought it was a birthday gift."_

"_It is, if it wasn't your birthday today you would be paying the other 900 rabbits. Thanks for the purchase Natsume." She swung her leg over the duck's side and got ready to fly off. "You're 19 right?" he nodded, 'why did she just ask him of his age?'_

"Ohayou!"

Mikan's face greeted Hotaru a good morning. _The baka is smiling, as usual._

She reluctantly got out of her bed and started to fix it. She was still groggy from thinking too much last night; Mikan's cheerful chatter was fast waking her up. Then she started whistling a tuneless song. That really hit her nerve.

"Why are you so cheerful today, ha, baka?"

"Don't call me baka, Hotaru." She was pouting as she got a nasty look from her best friend.

"Why are you so cheerful today, ha? And baka, I'm the only one who can call you anything I want."

She heaved a great sigh, and replied good-naturedly.

"Well, if you must know, it's good they didn't arrive last night." She paused for greater effect. "I forgot to buy the ice cream."

'_The baka is really amazing.'_

It's kind of hard to type when Ninin is on my arm, and keeping my two dogs away from the cvr's plug _and _me.

Aaaaaw, Ninin is so scared…. And my evil dog is licking his chops just looking at him. Grrr!

Review! Review! Send me a flame! Send me a flame! Tell me it's nice! Lie to me! Review! Review!

Read it again! Yay!!!!!!!???!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**HOWALON AS BAIT**

**Disclaimer**: if I did, you would be glued to the TV, not to some of the product of my imagination that was never sold nor could I really say its mine since someone keeps on insisting that I write a disclaimer…

Hello, it's jackass.kit. To order, simply review. Free advise and it comes in different-colored packages!!! Supplies limited.

Thanks so much!!!!blue-niagra!!!! Hope you're not reading this..- cringing, looking for a corner to hide- thanks so much again!!!!

**Chapter 3. Someone is Out there**

3 days after… (That's why it's called chapter 3, hehehe)

Natsume was again sitting in what he called the elf's green room, sitting on a lighter shade of green, but green all the same, comfortable chair.

The man in front of him was flipping through papers before he noticed Natsume sitting in front of his desk. The man glanced at him then decided to settle to business right away. Dull, green eyes in his opinion, were shining knowingly.

"Hello, Hyuuga. I remember to have called you about our business but I also distinctly remember that that was fifteen minutes ago."

He grunted. So what? He was always prompt for business meetings, why not this one too?

"And I also remember telling you that you could come here tomorrow or any day if you were not so busy." The elf grinned.

He didn't. But he appeased himself with the image of an elf shouting while being roasted on an open fire, courtesy by, yes, him.

His imagination might have shown in his eyes because the roasting green elf-man swallowed and his face turned paler.

"I don't see the need of explaining myself to you."

The elf-man nodded, still pale. He was flustered when he answered him.

"Y-yes, yo-you don't n-need to." He cleared his throat, and got his composure back.

"Well, I found your tangerine. Name is Mikan Sakura, works part-time as a tutor, full-time in an office, lives alone with her mother on- " he mentioned a street, "age 25. Is that all you need to know, Hyuuga?"

Ichigawa threw a green, _green?, _folder at him, apparently it contained everything about Mikan. Everything elf-man said was just a brief explanation. He took it and stood up, he was finished here. He had to avoid thinking about this.

"Thanks, Ichigawa. Send the bill to my bank. They'll take care of it."

Outside, Natsume let out his long held breath. And breathed several times, trying to calm himself. There was an urge to make sure she really was here by going to where she lives. Another part of him can't believe she was really here, in this city, and he knew now where she lived, he even had a duplicate of the key. Another part of him dreaded the confrontation.

He was afraid of her accusations. He didn't tell her that he was leaving on the last day they met. And so many things had happened since that day, maybe she hated him, or worse, maybe she didn't love him anymore. At that thought, he felt his heart lurch. And he realized, he could not take it if Mikan no longer loved him.

With the emotions churning within him, he could have lit the neighborhood and it would be burned to the ground in minutes. This was one of the few times he thanked the heavens for not granting him control over his alice.

Mikan gasped, seeing that she had typed the letter s in succession on the computer screen. For a moment, she had felt out of her breath and she felt…blank. Now, she felt more like herself, but a feeling of fear crept up to her.

"_NO…it could only mean one thing, but, how could he?"_

She asked herself this question while staring blankly at the monitor. She had felt this before, but not as strong as it felt moments ago. It had felt like you were drowning and then you're suddenly burst out of the water, making you take huge breaths of air. Not that she had actually felt that before. It was just that it had seemed quite apt for what she was feeling right now.

She had no doubt that Natsume was strong. (She felt her heart ache at the thought of him, but she ignored it.) But his alice was supposed to be sealed for a much longer time. She was sure of that. Still…

_Oh no… he could break himself free if this goes on. _

That evening, Mikan had just come from her toturee. She was tired, she was hungry, _I could eat a horse!_ She was cold! The middle of November and she forgot to wear her shawl! She heaved a great, big sigh and then dropped to the floor, anime style. She looked at what she tripped on to cause her drop and her eyes caught the little box wrapped not so neatly in sparkling blue paper.

Really dead tired, she merely clawed her way to the box and then…

"OUCH!!!!"

Hotaru had just arrived and had unknowingly stepped on her hand. Hotaru jumped at her shout and dropped down to her knees. Seeing the sparkling blue box near Mikan, she grabbed it.

"Sorry, Mikan."

"Really, Hotaru, you should watch where you're going." She said, edging closer to Hotaru to see the box, still on her belly.. Hotaru seeing her from the corner of her eyes moved slowly away. In short, they seemed to be chasing each other.

Mikan dropped her hands to the floor in exasperation and rolled her eyes. She was sitting Indian-style near Hotaru.

"Really, Hotaru, why do you keep on doing that? I only wanted to see the box." She whined.

"I thought we were playing." She answered dryly, inspecting the box for a … I don't know.

Mikan's jaw dropped to the floor. Her eyes blinked a few times and then she laughed, choking out the words, "Oh,-laugh- Hotaru- you-laugh- are so-laugh-funny!-laugh some more." She was now clutching her stomach.

Hotaru who was not joining in Mikan's laughter started to tear off the wrapper. (you can imagine the scene it makes, chuckles)

Mikan choked on her laughter, and then remembering the box, she sobered.

"Well, what's inside?"

"Are you finished?"

"?"

"Are you finished laughing, Mikan?" she inquired.

"Hotaru! You've been doing that for more than 10 years, can you stop teasing me?"

"I will never stop doing that Mikan."

"Okay!" Mikan was back to smiling again, seeing her bestfriend, "So what's inside the box?"

"It's not empty."

"I can see that, Hotaru."

Hotaru opened the box and inside was a piece of paper. Her curiosity peaked.

"It's a letter." She said it so softly that Mikan almost didn't hear her.

Her eyes were skimming the letter, and she noticed her face had grown gentler.

Excited for what the letter could contain to make her friend react like that, she nearly grabbed it when Hotaru handed it to her.

She nearly broke to tears when she saw who had written the letter. Mitsume and Hikaru.

It was written by them both and it contained personal feelings that only a 6-year old and a 5-year old could innocently portray.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was sleepy and she could barely keep her eyes open, yet she was still waiting for Hotaru to come. They had both decided, or at least Hotaru had decided to stay the week over with her, and she was out right now, she had asked her why, and she said to be alone. _Howalon…howalon…._

Her head bolted upright. She was really hankering for howalon! She was still awake and she was already dreaming about howalon. She sighed and smiled to herself. Hotaru wouldn't mind if she slept while waiting for her. She knew that Hotaru was only a bit awkward in showing her emotions, but those who love and knew her knows they were loved because Hotaru treated them and showed them a little bit of herself. Even when she just stared at you and her face was unflinching. _How odd. I don't know why they planned to have a divorce. If only I could figure out how to get them back together. But I don't even know why they separated. God, Hotaru why don't you just call Ruka and talk about…ah, anything? Urgh, this wouldn't do, she really wants …to…help…her….f..r..i…._

Mikan fell asleep with her head on the table.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The black car stopped in front of the line of apartments. A tall, dark-haired young man stepped out and leaned on the side of the car. His eyes scanned the similarly-structured doors. And a thought kept running in his mind. _Mikan lives in one of these apartments? I wouldn't even consider this right for her. She should be living in my home._

He straightened and looked at the key in his hands. _One of these doors will open if I just turned this key. And inside, there would be Mikan._

He stepped to the door, and leaned to see the other doors. Was he even sure this was where she lives? All these doors look the same to him. How does Mikan even know the right door?

He sighed, too unsure. His coming here was impulsive, he had taken too much drink tonight, if you considered half a bottle. He stepped back. Not tonight.

He didn't take a step. Someone mumbled something. A voice spoke inside. A very familiar voice that often woke him up from his nightmares.

He nearly run going to the door, and tightened his hold on the duplicate key before turning it around.

_Click._

The door opened, and in the harsh light of a lamp, he saw a bent head encased in folded arms on a small table. Hair the color of a rich brown caught his eye. She was real. Not a result of some of his crazed dream that always haunted him. He walked silently towards the bent figure. She had always slept like this whenever she studied for exams. He had often seen her like this whenever he came back from his missions.

He knelt on one knee and saw the face he had not seen for 6 years. His eyes were noting every change that time has taken, and saw nothing. She was still as sweet-faced and innocent as he could remember. He guessed that her innocence would never be lost no matter how much time had passed.

His hand reached out to lightly caress the cheek of his angel. Staring at the closed eyes, he knew he was hoping that they would open and look at him with nothing but love.

His hand touched those silky strands of brown. Letting it fall from his fingers, tracing the curls. It has been such a long time since he had held them in his hands. He softly laughed to avoid waking up Mikan.

How did he survive those six years without her?

Those lips he remembers being the sweetest he had ever kissed, opened and uttered one word…_howalon…_

He smiled to himself, wishing to God that he could safely laugh out loud. Seeing her made him feel lighter, but knowing that she didn't change one bit, _she still likes howalon_, made him sure that she still loves him. All the uncertainties vanished.

He stood up, looking down at the woman who was sleeping soundly. _Howalon._ He was coming back, that was for sure. He turned and started walking out the door.

_Natsume's laugh. _She was really dreaming, he was not here, she was still sleepy. She had been so tired from the whole day that she was possibly conjuring up the image of Natsume because he was the only she could find comfort in.

She moved her head and through the haze of sleepiness, she saw a familiar figure of a man walking to the door. _Natsume…_

* * *

Is Natsume a little bit OOC? –Innocently with puppy eyes- What the hell is OOC ?

-Innocently with puppy eyes- And what is a flame?

Send me one so that I may send one back to you….(not really kidding if you don't review)

I'm desperate for reviews!!!!

I thank professional and cloud101! They're the only ones who reviewed me!

Those who are reading this…sana makonsensiya kayo….if you don't understand this, it easily translates to…..I will really kill you if you don't review! –(sorry ka na lang kung hindi mo maintindihan ang sinusulat ko! Bwahahahaha!! Bagay sa inyo kasi hind kayo nagrereview!!! **I WILL WRITE CHAPTER FOUR IN THIS LANGUAGE IF YOU DON'T FLAME OR TELL ME IT'S NICE! BWAHAHAHA!!!**

**REVENGE!! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS IN ENGLISH IS TO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON IN THE LOWER LEFT!!!**

**PREVENT THIS DISASTER. IT IS ALL IN YOUR POWER! **

**MAYBE IN VISAYAN LANGUAGE PA NGA EH ANG CHAPTER 5? OH, DIBA? PANGMAKABAYAN TALAGA AKO! I LOVE PHILIPPINES! VOTE STRAIGHT! VOTE GLORIA!**

**G-GRINGO HONASAN O GWEN GARCI!!**

**L-LOREN LEGARDA!**

**O-OGIE DIAZ!**

**F-R- ANCIS 'CHIZ' ESCUDERO! **

**T-I-TO SOTTO!**

**A- AQUINO, NOYNOY!**

Voice in the background)- uy, off na the computer!! You forgot to drink your medicine kaninang 6!

Uy! 8 na pala! Opo! Bababa na po!

**GOODBYE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOWALON AS BAIT**

Bwahahahaha!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!! I love system of a down!!!!!

Sorry, what I was going to say was I love those who gave me a review, and what I said was just a bluff, nothing serious, thanks to all!!!!!!!!

As long as I know you are reading this, I'm happy, I only like to get reviews because I don't know who you are!!!

**DISCLAIMER: IN TWENTY YEARS OR SO…**I still can't say I ever owned this anime…those not found in Gakuen alice are mine!

**CHAPTER 4. THE FISH SEE THE WORM, NOT THE HOOK**

Mikan woke up, complaining to herself why she gets to sleep on the futon and Hotaru on **her **bed. She could sleep in her mother's room but her stubbornness to sleep with her bestfriend got in the way again, and so the result was that Hotaru was able to make her feel her love again. She stuck her tongue out at the sleeping Hotaru.

And then she remembered that she fell asleep on the table last night while waiting for her, and she woke up on her futon. She drew the only conclusion she could. She grinned hugely.

Sitting up on the bed, she tickled the most sensitive spot on Hotaru's body, her neck.

Hotaru's lips twitched as if hard-pressed to smile. She grimaced. _Hotaru shows more emotions in her sleep than she does when awake._

Seeing that that was the case, she hugged Hotaru, and grinned hugely again. Hotaru was still asleep.

**BAKABAKABAKA**

Hotaru sat up on the bed suddenly after she hit Mikan with the baka gun that her bestfriend fell to the floor. She placed her hand on her neck, and narrowed her eyes accusingly at Mikan who was down on the floor, pouting.

"I was awake. You stuck your tongue at me and you tried to tickle me, I tolerated it, but you hugged me, I only reacted in reflex."

She stood from the bed and faced Mikan, waiting for her to stand up. Mikan stood up and she hated it when she had to look up even for an inch at Hotaru's face. Hotaru's hand rose to brush away a stray strand of hair on Mikan's cheek and she was reminded of how many mornings she had woken up to do the same to Ruka. And she didn't like the pang of regret that came with remembering him.

"Oh, Hotaru! What time did you arrive last night?"

Her voice was neutral when she answered her from the door.

"Just in time to hear you murmuring the name of Natsume." She doesn't need to mention that she saw a black car heading away just when she arrived. It was peculiar because she knew that no one in this apartment had a black car and no one had yet leased the empty room next to this.

"Was I?" she asked herself, she had dreamed that she saw him last night, and to be caught murmuring his name! It was mortifying. She was blushing by the time she sat on the table facing Hotaru when they ate.

They were having eggs and milk and bread. She ran out of coffee and had forgotten to buy yesterday. Then she spoke what has been in her mind since she fell from the bed.

"Thanks for making me sleep comfortably last night."

"What are you talking about?" she was staring at her. It's so hard to catch Hotaru unawares and make her slip her tongue.

"Thanks anyway."

Hotaru sipped her milk and looked at her; her stare could be bloody unnerving. She sweatdropped when Hotaru told her that egg yolk was dripping from her lips.

That was how her morning had gone.

She was sulking and she knew it. She was worrying over the fact that last night wasn't so much as a dream, that the Natsume she had seen was real. But then again, it was possible that it was a…a thief!

Who looked like Natsume? No, she cannot mistake that back. She sighed. What would she do when Natsume's will becomes strong enough to break the seal?

She looked up and saw that the street was very unfamiliar to her. She had decided to walk home from office and maybe she had become too distraught over her thoughts that she didn't notice when she took a wrong turn. And since she had already walked a long distance, maybe she took many wrong turns.

Frowning now, she walked faster and came to a sign which caused her eyes to light up.

_We sell howalon._

_Very tasty._

You said it!

_5 steps more._

5 steps more?

Overcome with excitement, she followed what the sign said. She took five steps.

And came to a corner. Another sign.

_Turn left. We promise you, howalon is just around the corner._

She turned and…

She clasped her hands in front of her and with stars shining in her eyes, her whole world became colored in pink, and howalon was falling from the sky.

She went close, and closer. Slowly, the anticipation building up, the excitement…

"kyaaaaa!!!!!"

She shouted, she was shocked!

The price tag on the howalon was 10 rabbits each! She didn't have rabbits with her anymore! How can it be? She felt like the whole world fell on her.

The man with closed inverted fan eyes, happy eyes. _How come if a frown is placed in the region of your eyes it becomes happy?-like Chichiri's of fushigi yugi, and Noda-sensei, although he is cuter--_

The man smiled at her, it was creepy. But it was with this smile that the man greeted her and motioned for her to come nearer. She went nearer, trying to blind the man with her own smile.

The man's smile never faltered.

"Well, you are my costumer, right? Good, good, see here, howalon!"

She can see that.

"You don't have any rabbits? Ooh, too bad. But, don't worry, no, don't. We have special package here."

Her eyes twinkled again. The man was explaining to her about something, but she didn't hear it. Until she heard the man say to chose which howalon special package she would like.

She stretched her hand, eyeing the blue and green package, Mitsume's favorite colors. She would buy this for him.

Out of nowhere, a hand appeared and tugged. The vision disappeared, and she was inside an air-conditioned black car. She heard the thud of the car door being closed then locked by the driver.

She looked at the man beside her, and saw the face of someone she hadn't seen for a long time now. A really close friend.

"Yuu!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it short? Well, do you like it? Do you now have an idea of what Natsume will do?

Or why it's titled as such? I mean the Howalon as bait?

He, he, he, thank god I didn't write this in my language no? or else you wouldn't know what ever happened in this chapter, I promise that all who reviewed this story will be given a chapter dedicated to all those who reviewed, flamed, criticized, and liked my work.

Please don't forget to review, it's the reason why I'm so excited to upload one chapter a day, eh? Would you like it to be two chapters a day? Go on, tell me by reviewing me. How about three chapters a day? But there's still my Gender confused story….

if there are mistakes, pardon me...


	5. Chapter 5

**HOWALON AS BAIT **

What is Yuu Tobita doing in there? What will happen to Mikan?

Everything I allow to happen in this chapter. Bwahahahaha!! Abracadabra! Open sesame!-pink smoke will appear out of nowhere and disappear quickly, nothing happens-

- sweatdrop- Ne, I forgot to say the spell…

**DISCLAIMER:** if I did you wouldn't be reading this as a fan fiction, get it?

**CHAPTER 5. TOLD YOU SO**

"Yuu!" she exclaimed again.

She was surprised to see Yuu again after so many years after their graduation.

Then she looked down at her hands.

"Yuu! You tricked me!"

She proceeded to hug him, setting his glasses askew on his nose making him look adorable, though he was already cute since elementary.

"Thanks for the warm greeting, Mikan." He set his glasses aright and then scratched his head, looking unsure. "Well then, I don't rightly know myself, I was only told by---"

He was cut off from what he was going to say because Mikan had her attention at the great big brass gate that was being opened for them. He didn't mind that, he himself was impressed by this property when he first came here yesterday, he was just not so loud in expressing one's opinion as her.

"Where are we?" she asked him, still looking outside at the great big beautiful garden.

He preferred not to answer that, she would know later, who, but he didn't know the why.

The car stopped in front of the house that had Mikan's jaw dropping. They stepped out although Yuu more so dragged her from the car to go inside the house, still dragging. If he didn't, Mikan would still stop at the door to continue her jaw-dropping.

They stopped in front of another room, which after it was opened, showed them someone with dark hair sitting on an extremely large but comfortably looking chair meant for only one to seat. Yuu released her arm, and she only stood there, glued to the floor. She knew who that person over there was.

Yuu greeted the person, and the person nodded. She watched his every movement carefully. Noting that the hair was still as she remembered it.

The person stood up, taller than Yuu, about half a head. And she thought that her son could grow up to that height in a matter of time. Yuu called her, and told her to come nearer, but instead of coming nearer she worried on her lower lip.

Natsume was still not turning to face her from where he was. She glanced at Yuu, then looked down again. She exhaled and then she took the necessary steps uncertainly. In a few seconds or so, she stopped a little farther from them. It was then that Natsume faced her, and she could not stop herself from feasting her eyes on him. Her eyes roamed over his face on its own volition as she looked up at him

Natsume was looking amused, with a smirk on his lips.

Her blood started to boil, he was too confident where she was concerned, she only stared at him because they were separated for, ah, 6 years and she had never seen him since. She was only, ah, shocked?

Yuu, seeing that her blood was about to boil, spoke to gain her attention.

"Well, Mikan, it was he who had me do it. He, I think, wants to speak to you."

"What makes you think that I **only **want to speak to her?" he asked of Yuu, his eyebrow raised.

She clenched her fists at her sides.

"Yuu, you have done it. Go now." He was not flustered, he smiled at Natsume and then at her.

"I have, haven't I? It wasn't so much as a problem, you know, Natsume. You told me that the easiest way to get her was with howalon, and she did." He smiled, he was more like talking to himself because the two persons he should have been talking to were having a stare.

Her mouth opened and looked accusingly at Natsume, who looked back at her.

Yuu once more smiled at them and exited the door. Natsume sat again. A few minutes passed uncomfortably without a single word.

"You didn't change, did you? You're still rude. You didn't invite me to sit down."

"You can do anything you like."

She blinked. Really?

She sat on the plush sofa, facing him. He was sloppily sitting. As he always did. He was staring at her. And she was staring back at him. She thanked God that their uniform consisted of a fuchsia long-sleeved blouse with darker colored buttons and slacks.

Natsume stirred from his seat and pressed a button on the intercom. _He has an intercom? _

"The housekeeper. Bring her here, and I need you too."

"Ah, Natsume why am I here?" she asked, all the while blushing.

He stood up and chuckled, "You'll know. Later."

Almost immediately the door opened and there stood a disgruntled looking housekeeper and a stiff-faced man.

"The butler, Mr. Taishi, the housekeeper, Mrs. Lee."

She smiled and only the housekeeper, Mrs. Lee, smiled at her. The butler stood facing Natsume. What?! A butler?! Is Natsume that rich?!

She looked up again at Natsume about to open her mouth but Natsume stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. He was still ot facing hr but giving instructions to that butler guy.

What?! What is he saying?!

A room for whom? Well, she was not staying here, they were due to come back any day now and Hotaru doesn't know how to cook! Oh, yeah, her inventions may know how but it seems much better when cooked by someone who loves them, right? That's a cook's secret ingredient.

Natsume got his finger back and started to go, following behind his servants. She stood there stubbornly glaring at his retreating back, her arms folded. Just in case h looked backed at her. But he didn't, so she called out his name.

"Natsume!" but he still didn't look back at her, so she ran to him.

And grabbed his arm. But she didn't know that Natsume hoped she will do that. With a simple twist of his arm, Mikan got trapped in both of his arms, facing forward.

"Eek! Let go of me! Help!"

"Shut up polka-dots. I'm not doing anything to you, you know."

They had stopped in thin their walking, or rather, Natsume stopped walking. Mikan felt her blood creeping up her cheeks at being called by that name. Remembering the event of many years ago in elementary that prompted him to call her by that name.

She fairly burned when she recalled the scene in that room. –You know, when Natsume got her panty, and she wailed that she will never get to marry ever-

She felt Natsume smile. His annoying smile that meant i-know-what-you're-thinking.

She squirmed, she kicked her legs into the air, she wiggled, in her effort to be let go.

She heard him groan. –bakit kaya? evil smile. Ooh, I'm so naughty-

And she thought, _is Natsume mad?_

She stopped, and was let go by him. She looked down and fiddled with her hands. Natsume ignored her again and started walking with a fast pace that she couldn't keep up with him. She followed him, though she would have preferred if he was only a little slower, or she was only a little faster. And they came to a room, with a table that could easily sit more than 10 people. Everything here was so grand. Like Natsume. Unattainable by someone like her. She stopped by the door.

Food was lain out on the table. And Natsume sat himself comfortably on the other end of the table. A master. She did not move, even when he looked inquiringly at her.

She remained poised at the door.

"stubborn."

The smell of the food reached her nose and she began to drool at the smell, mentally. How humiliating if Natsume knew!

Natsume began to deliberately anger her.

"Hey, baka, why no pigtails?" he sniled one-sidedly, "got to old for it?"

he was so infuriarating. Well, she was stubborn, as he said. So se just stood there. And Natsume stopped his insults.

"Sit, M-pigtails, I did not have you here to let you die of starvation."

Well, if he asked her nicely, sh would have, after all, ho could resist that temptation for long. She knew she couldn't. still, she stood there by the doorway. Natsume was incensed by her stubbornness.

Suddenly, Mrs. Lee, appeared out of nowhere.

"Lead her to her room, and do not lat her out of it unless she agrees to eat with me."

Natsume instructed the housekeeper which had the housekeeper's hand flying to her chest. Id he frighten her? She doubted that, the housekeeper only looked worried.

Natsume wet out of the room through another room.

The chubby Mrs. Lee, went to her and held her hand, patting it soothingly, saying.

"Well, child, you angered him."

She grimaced at that thought.

"Come now, let me lead you to your room. It's nice, and don't worry, you'll be treated nicely here."

She wished she would----wait.

"MY ROOM?"

"Why, yes."

"BUT, MY ROOM?!"

she couldn't believe it. Was Natsume thinking that he could keep her here? Not for his life.

"**NATSUME!!!!!!**", she exploded at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

Ah, well, Mikan…you like to stay there don't you? Hhehe, she won't admit it…too old-fashioned, she thinks that a girl shouldn't be too bold….-an arrow strikes me in the forehead- ..like me daw…

Naughty Natsume!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**HOWALON AS BAIT **

Thanks to wakakaka-did I get it right?-she placed my story in her favorites!!!!

It's my first time to b in someone's favorite's!!!! I mean the story's first time!!!

Wakakaka!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Now you know that I look at the profile of those who review me-

I would like to announce to all that I like to make cloud1001, professional, and wakakaka, to be my friends. If you want to be one, just review.

Sarcasticheartlessangel is already a friend!!!!

eeekkk!!!!!

Pussycat dogs….-joke!-

**DISCLAIMER:** if I did you wouldn't be reading this as a fan fiction, get it?

**CHAPTER 6. IF THE CAT IS AWAY, THE MOUSE WILL PLAY**

Hotaru opened the door and took off her shoes before going inside, she was late for dinner for about 30 minutes and she would be fussy about it. She stopped. The house was silent. Unusual for someone of Mikan's temperament. No loud TV. No cluttered shoes at the door.

She looked down. Only her shoes were there.

Hmmm….Mikan could not be lost could she? That baka….

Then she remembered the black car she had seen as of the other night. _Damn! She forgot! She never forgets, this divorce business is going to be the death of her._

She remembered her day. After her work, she was called by her attorney to attend to it. And until now, she couldn't believe that a petty misunderstanding had been the cause of it…..

She shook her head. The black car. The black car. She got the license plate, so she could get information about it. Something was telling her that that car had something to do about it…

She was hungry, and all her inventions were left in her house. Well, she could do with delivered food.

The room had a big bed, and clean white bed sheets. A big closet, full length mirror, a bureau drawer, and another smaller mirror on it. There was a bathroom in it too, and it was almost the same size as her room in her house! The bathroom is still bigger…

She looked at the housekeeper, Mrs. Lee, who was laying out some clothes on the bed. She was really hungry. Her glance fell on one curtain-covered window. She lifted the curtain out of the way and saw the whole grounds of the mansion. She also saw a black car speeding out of the gate, just after it was opened for.

"Mrs. Lee, is that Natsume's car?"

"Master's? All cars here are his."

Oh. She sweatdropped. All cars here? Just how many cars are here anyway?

Geez…

She let the curtains fall. Ne, she was really hungry. Mrs. Lee was holding something in her hands. Her handbag! She rushed to hertried to grab it, but the housekeeper seemed to sense it because she positively avoided every chance Mikan got. Mikan sighed when the housekeeper placed it on top of the bureau drawer.

The chubby housekeeper, who was much shorter than her, gasped when she saw Mikan after she turned. She was opening her mouth to ask a question…

Oh, kami-sama, no, she was not good at lying…

RRRUUUMMBBLEE!!!

The housekeeper laughed. She didn't mean help in that way…her stomach was protesting loudly that she hadn't eaten. The housekeeper chuckled.

Folding her arms under her big bosom. She was starting to think that all parts of this woman was BIG. She hoped that she also has a big heart.

"Well, well, well. You're hungry, aren't you? I was worried about that. Thinking that with master's attitude, Missie would be pissed off and not tell me if she was hungry."

With that strange speech, the housekeeper turned about and motioned for her to follow. She did and after a few minutes, they were in the kitchen. The butler following them after having seen them coming down from the stairs. He stopped when they entered the kitchen. And shouted,

"Wait! Mrs. Lee! Master said she's not to eat unless she agrees to eat with him!"

"I know", Mrs. Lee answered over her shoulder, "but master isn't here and Missie is hungry."

She approached the cook, and told him to heat up some food.

She rather liked this Mikan Sakura. She had personally served Master since he acquired this house four years ago. That time was enough for her to be quite loyal. And for the past years, Master had been having nightmares and he always ended up saying her name whenever he had one. Well, she was not about to let Master's lady-love starve. She called for Kyouko, the maid and told her to serve Missie.

That housekeeper! She was so impulsive! The master had given them strict instructions not to let Missie out! And now he was calling her Missie too! Oooh, this is bad. If Master ever found out…that big woman. It's all her fault.

Kyouko sauntered inside and laid one hand, the other hand was bringing a tray filled with food, on Mikan's shoulder. She then led Mikan to sit where Natsume had sat thirty minutes ago and chattered on cheerfully. She placed the food on the table. And went back to the kitchen.

Mrs. lee, was standing right behind her, which creeped her out when she fist noticed.

"That was Kyouko." Mrs. Lee.

"Ah, Kyouko. She seems cheerful."

"She is", and then her voice rised a few octaves more, "And such a flirt you didn't see before!"

"Mrs. Lee! Don't badmouth me in front of Missie!" they heard someone shout from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" she was giggling.

"That was Kyouko, dear." Mrs. Lee patted her on the head as if she had done something good. Had she?

Putting the food into her mouth, she noticed that Mrs. Lee was still at her back. She thought Mrs. Lee had gone back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Mrs. Lee, why don't you sit with me?"

Mrs. Lee shook her head, meaning to say she did not choose to leave her position behind her.

"Please! I'm not used to being wait upon. Natsume…he's used to it that he doesn't notice it anymore. And he's not here, so we can…eat together! Yeah, that's it."

The housekeeper giggled, and so did her body…

Kyouko arrived and bowed slightly before her. She blushed. She would never get used to such treatment.

He was still grinning. Yeah, he was angry moments ago, but he heard Mikan shout his name, she probably is against the idea of staying in his house with him. He wanted to laugh his head off. The stupid girl. She should have known that she wasn't going to go anywhere as long as he was there.

If ever, she was in his house, and she wouldn't be getting out of it unless he said so. He could relish the idea of Mikan shouting at him because she was hungry, and then she would ask sorry, and he would forgive her, and then he would give her the howalon he just bought for her.

He just had to be sure if she still loved him.. and then….

The gate was opened, and he was back again in the property that he didn't care much for, but now with Mikan there, maybe he would get into finally doing the renovations he wanted to do years ago when he first bought the house.

In his garage….

He turned off the engine, and went out of the car, looking as if he felt nothing, but inside, he was excited to see Mikan smile when she saw what he brought for her. He almost had passed by the kitchen door, when he decided to get a few munchies for himself.

It was then that he heard giggles, and then, complete laughter. He froze. He never heard the servants laugh before, at least not in his presence. Feeling his temper rise. He took big strides that carried him to the dining room in less than a minute.

The housekeeper he suspected of being jolly, was really jolly, laughing, her whole body fat juggling. The stiff-faced butler he always thought incapable of having fun, was shaking his head, smiling. The pretty maid Kyouko, was there too, hands on hips, obviously having fun. All of them. His eyes fell on the brown head sitting on what has been his seat, and he knew was the cause of it all.

He was so….distraught that he didn't notice it when the laughter had died down, and the servants bowing slightly to him. Showing respect for his presence.

The girl sitting on the seat turned and flashed a smile at him. She stood and placing both of her hands on the chair greeted him.

"Natsume! Where have you been?" she asked cheerfully.

A vein popped in his head, and his eyes turned ruby-red.

* * *

oooohhhh, natsume is angry...so much for being in control...

mikan is so dense? are they ooc? please tell me what you think...

hello to sarcasticheartlessangel! hi frend!

hello to BabyRoxasGal, sherea, professional, cloud1001,anime-fangirl-o.0-vm

special mention ko si sarcasticheartlessangel...i won't say your name for 'safety purposes'

if there was typographical errors, and others, kindly tell me!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**HOWALON AS BAIT **

Thanks to all those who placed this story in their favorites, you made me decide to finish this story! And to all those who reviewed, you all make my day!!!

Sorry to those who found it difficult to know whose pov it is already, I'll make it up to all of you in this chapter!!!

**POV-point of view **

**DISCLAIMER:** if I did you wouldn't be reading this as a fan fiction, get it?

**CHAPTER 7. BUT THE CAT WILL GET ANGRY? **

Natsume clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, trying to control his feelings.

Mikan was watching him. He looked so angry---she gasped as she suddenly realized the reason why. Oh my, no wonder he was angry! She looked apologetically at the three people around her.

Her ire rose as she saw that they were bowing at Natsume, who was oblivious to it. They were bowing submissively at Natsume! But why are they afraid? His anger, if he was, was focused on her, not on them, for they were just asked to guard her. An idea entered her head. Could it be that Natsume would hurt them whenever they committed a fault? It wasn't possible, he was not that kind of person, he was not capable, well he is physically and his sarcasm were known to ruffle feathers, but that would go against his principles. _But six years is a long time…. _

Her anger forgotten, she stepped back when she saw Natsume approaching her. She didn't see the arm that reached out to enclose it in a tight grip. She winced, it didn't hurt, but his hand felt like iron clasps. Natsume half-dragged her, because she was reassuring the servants who moved away to let them pass, still bowing. She still believed that he was not that bad to hurt people. After all, he really never had hurt her.

They were out of the kitchen now; it was then that she noticed the butler following, bowing and bowing, apologizing furiously.

"Oh, Mr. Taishi. Please don't apologize to this big lout."

"Oh, Missie, I'm so sorry. Sir, I'm so sorry, forgive us."

He kept saying this again and again. The man has no pride! And Natsume is very despicable! How can he let the poor man suffer so?

"Please Mr. Taishi, you're forgiven. I'll make sure of that."

The butler looked at her with respect in his eyes. He was really hoping that Missie would do that, although Sir never hurt them, he didn't say what he felt about certain things that they become very uncomfortable whenever they thought he was unsatisfied with them and took great pains to do their best.

She slapped Natsume's arm, trying to stop him from dragging her so that he could say that the butler is forgiven. But that didn't seem to work. She faced the butler again who was still following, and started to open her mouth to say something but the door got closed on the butler's face before she could say something.

The iron grip on her arm loosened and she was finally released. She suddenly felt uncertain if he was just mad and not furious.

* * *

Hotaru was outside of the apartment, almost crushing the keypads with the force of her thumb as she dialed Mikan's number again and again. 

She had dialed the number for more than a dozen times when he heard the faint sound of Mikan's ringtone.

_Chikuso! _

She rushed to the door and plainly heard the loud ringtone playing inside. She opened the door and went to their room. Sitting on the bed was Mikan's phone happily ringing. If she was inside for the last half hour, she would have heard the sound.

She picked the phone up and looked at her number shown on the screen with disgust. She got her own phone and cancelled the call. Now, she was looking at two different phones on her hand. She should have known. And Ji-chan had called five minutes earlier to say that Ruka was arriving, they had started on their way that afternoon and no one had answered when he had called earlier in the evening. She didn't tell the old man that Mikan is supposedly missing.

She groaned. Problems were piling on top of each other now.

How to face Ruka without Mikan on her side…

How to tell Hikaru his parents were having a divorce….

How to tell Hikaru why his mother was not going to sleep with them in their house, she would be staying here in Mikan's house…

What to tell Mitsume when he asks where the baka was….

And others….

_Kami-sama….. _

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Her laptop. She had designed it herself and she had set it to beep whenever information she was looking for had been found if she was not there immediately in a minute…

She clicked on the highlighted number and one name appeared on the screen to lighten her mood and lessen her problems.

HYUUGA, NATSUME

If she knew the man, Mikan's disappearance had something to do with him…

* * *

Natsume swept through his hair with one hand. He didn't know why it had sent him wrong, seeing Mikan there with the servants comfortably setting aside his decision. But he also felt worried that Mikan had just been so hungry that she decided to. Either way it would look like she seemed to be confident in the thought that he would not carry on with his threats. His feelings were in a riot. He had just felt that all of this was real. 

His back was facing Mikan so that he wouldn't se her expression, and therefore muddling his mind again. This was becoming difficult. He had thought to make it easier for her to realize she still loved him by making her see him everyday. Obviously he had acted in haste and realized it too late that he would be affected as always.

He could even end up as the one confessing. Hell, he wouldn't do that. His hands felt clammy and cold, so he placed his hand on his hips and bent his head to look at the ornately designed ceiling. He let go of a deep breath. Temporarily forgetting the package he held in his hand.

Xxxx**Mikan**xxxX

She was facing his back and it was much worse than actually facing him. It was because of three reasons, one, she couldn't see his expression. Two, he was unpredictable in his moods. Three,she couldn't read minds.

She would have chosen to come nearer him and would have decided to come closer but when she raised her head again, it was because Natsume had grabbed her and held her an arms length away from him with both of his hands. And she was looking into a mesmerizing pair of eyes. Eyes that bore into her soul.

A bag of air left her when she was suddenly crushed into a very comfortable chest. It was a tight hug and even though she was left gasping for air, she didn't mind. She had always known Natsume had strange ways of showing his feelings. She laid her head on that broad chest as his arms tightened around her. It was very comforting. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss the top of her head. _He was so sweet, and adorable, and cute. _She thought.

They were like that for the whole of five minutes. Mikan savoring the feel of Natsume's arms around her and his body that made her feel so secure. Natsume reminiscing sweet memories he would have chosen to forget a week ago, but now found he could not.

Mikan reluctantly opened her eyes when she felt the coldness seep in the distance between them. Natsume had his eyes covered by his bangs, but he saw the telltale signs of his smile when he touched the tip of her nose with a finger. She remembered he had often did that when they were alone.

His expression couldn't be fully seen, but…she smiled at him. This was so like Natsume. The Natsume she had known for ten years. Her smile brightened as his hand cupped her cheek and then patted it. It was so like him. His other hand on her arm, not loosely holding her, nor too tight. She could have easily escaped, but she never even thought of it. She must have been crazy to even entertain the idea of Natsume hurting someone; she must have missed him too much.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She looked at the package in her hand, a pink-colored box, she remembered distinctly what it could possibly contain. Suppressing her excitement, she opened it, and….

Inside was tuffs and tuffs of the sweetest candy she had ever tasted in her whole life. Howalon.

Tears filled her eyes and she wailed. Loudly.

* * *

Hotaru froze from opening the door. Hearing an engine stop in the driveway.

It couldn't possibly be, right? It's still so early. She looked at her watch. _Damn, it's already 8:30, they could arrive here anytime from now on. _

Dinner. She had forgotten dinner. She was so preoccupied with things. She had forgotten what time she had told the lady who picked it up.

Well, there was no need for it; she had to face whoever was in the driveway….

In a count of three…

One.

Two.

Three.

She turned and saw…

* * *

cliffhangers are very useful especially if you like to get more reviews... 

satisfy a writer's deep primal universal need for praise, criticism and other things found in a review by simply submitting a review...

while you're at it could yu answer thes questions?

1. name of mikan's mother? why she joined aao?

2. age difference beteen yoiichi and natsume?

3. is it hotaru hime or hotaru imai? i dowloaded this manga and it had a profile of hotaru and it says hotaru hime...

thanks!!!! the answers are badly needed for the story!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**HOWALON AS BAIT **

hello and thanks to those who reviewed me...

hello especially to lex...hello especially to el...

i hope you two are havind a nice day.

what? you don't know each other yet? -crazy mind working, forget the medicine again-

okiez, lex, this is el, el this is lex.

yay! you know each other na!

okay enjoy! -don't be too hopeful-

someone wll kiss...

i did a kissing scene, i can't believe myself, i'm still so young! bwahahahaha!

**DISCLAIMER:** if I did you wouldn't be reading this as a fan fiction, get it?

**CHAPTER 8. THINGS CHANGE FOR THE BETTER **

Hotaru turned and she almost laughed out loud, the man outside was from the fastfood she ordered food from. She must be paranoid.

She took the food-filled package from the man's outstretched hands and gave him a large tip when she paid for the food. She was feeling silly.

She was inside the house and was about to put the food into her mouth when she felt a pair of small arms wrap itself round her neck. She realized who could, no, who were in the house when another pair of small arms tried to wrap itself round her neck after the first. She would not turn around to look at him, after all, she was eating, he would understand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikan sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She just felt like wailing, that's all. And that blasted Natsume was the reason.

_She must love him very much. _

She was all alone in the big room now; Natsume had left after giving her the package, and she saw that it was filled with books. It must be a library. She stood up from where she was sitting, cradling the package.

_She would share this with him_.

When she went out of the library, she saw the butler waiting outside the door, looking worried, a clean white hanky in his hand; he was offering it to her. She must look horrible. And the servants would think of different reasons why she had cried after Natsume had stormed out of that particular room. She blushed.

After thanking Mr. Taishi, and reassuring him that she was okay, she asked him where Natsume's room was. She was blushing like hell by the time the butler was finished giving her directions. The butler tried to coax her for him to lead her, but she declined his offer. Not knowing how Natsume would react if she told him she would like to share the box of howalon he had given her.

So, right now, she was in front of his door, hesitant to knock. She breathed deeply several times, trying to calm her erratic heart. She brought her fist nearly to her eye-level, and knocked.

Nothing.

She knocked again, a little louder this time.

"Natsume?" she called out, but got no answer. Placing the box gently on the floor, she dropped to her knees and tried to peek through the keyhole.

_Drat. No keyhole. Just my luck. _She sighed. Well, if Natsume won't answer her, then she was going to wait for him by his door.

She sighed again as she sat on the carpeted floor and folded her knees. Eyeing the pink box, she wondered at the reason why he had given her the howalon. Humph! She knew Natsume loved howalon too, he just wouldn't admit it.

She wrapped her arms around her folded knees and laid her head gently on them. She was tired but not at all sleepy. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already quarter to 10…her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Hotaru! They were coming back anytime tonight and-and-

"Ughhh.." she groaned. She had figured out for herself that Hotaru wouldn't want to be alone with her ex-husband. Sorry Hotaru, still husband not ex-, the divorce ain't finalized yet.

Her head shot up. She needed to tell Natsume everything that happened to his bestfriend over the years. Right! She was sure that the two, Ruka and Natsume, hadn't been able to communicate. After being expelled from the Alice academy-she winced, knowing it was her fault why he had been expelled-they, or should she say, no one had heard anything from him. She had suffered over that, but she always knew Natsume would survive, just look at him now.

She sighed again. She wondered if he knew what she had done. She wondered about his reaction too. Would he be angry over it?

Sighing again. She wondered if this day was the day she sighed the most. She lost count a minute ago. She felt her back pockets for her wallet, where a picture of her adorable son was placed for inspiration. She wondered how Natsume would react if he ever found out he had a son who was already 6 years old. She would not think of that right now.

Her wallet was not there. She just remembered now, she placed it in her handbag.

Her thoughts drifted to Hotaru and how she could be dealing with things right now if they really arrived tonight…

* * *

They sat staring at each other from across the table for the longest time, and not pleasantly. Hotaru's face was unflinching, not showing how uncomfortable she was. Ruka's concern was plainly in view. Concern for what, she wouldn't know, and she couldn't care less.

She didn't notice the time as it ticked by. Thoughts were circling in her head and not one too pleasant at the moment.

Ruka sighed and dropped his head. The kids were already tucked in Mikan's room.

He scratched his head, and looked at her uncertainly. He didn't know what prompted him to ask for this talk with his wife. Gad, his wife and he still have to ask permission to talk to her. But she had him dangling by a string before she said yes. He turned to a safe topic for them both.

"So, where's Mikan?"

He saw her stiffen at the question. It was just a slight movement that he had noticed and he had grown accustomed to her quirks years ago. What she really meant and those kinds of weird things she usually does. He even felt he knew her better then her bestfriend does. But right know, he felt so unsure in front of her. He was the one who asked for the divorce, and she had surprised him by saying yes. It was just something done out of anger. He would back out of this later on, but he wasn't sure why he is still acting as if he really is serious about this.

"She's somewhere. I don't know where for sure, but I have a hunch."

"WHAT?!" he exploded. He had expected a different answer. So naturally he was shocked.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him. She looked so smug and she remembered how she looked almost as smug as she did in those blackmailing days of hers.

She stood up and walked to the door, raising a finger to----

The lights went out and he barely had time to scramble up before something hit his leg. Hard. Everything was so pitch-black; he couldn't make out what that thing was.

"Hotar—" he didn't finish saying her name because another missile hit him smack on his forehead. It took two more hits to his arm and his chest before he realized it was Hotaru who was throwing those damn missiles at him. And God, did they hurt.

"Screw you, Nogi!" she shouted at him through clenched teeth, _what's with her? _

"Wait--", another one on his arm, "Hotaru, what's ---", a big one that, good thing it hit only his shoulder. _How come those things hit him when he knew she couldn't see in the dark? _

"Shut up, you?!"

He grunted when something hit him square on the chest.

There was a few seconds in which there were no more flying missiles, and he took advantage of it. A really big thing hit him dead-center on his forehead with such force that he fell to the floor. He was about to stand up but froze when he heard Hotaru's giggle. She was obviously trying to suppress it. _God damn him to hell and back, he was actually going to enjoy this! _

He stood up and after suffering a few hard hits on his body, finally caught Hotaru. He could not see her expression clearly, it was just so dark, but he hoped she was happy. Just as he felt by simply hugging Hotaru. He felt her body rumble, and felt her cover her face with her hands as she leaned on him.

_Is she crying? _

He started to feel bad, about enjoying all this. He sighed and patted his wife's back while he made comforting sounds. The rocking of her body grew worse and he suddenly realized she was laughing. _Good Christ, she was going to be the death of him! After hitting him several times with unknown objects and they _**did**_ hurt, after he had to worry if he made her cry, she was going to be laughing at him?! She was sick! _

Nevertheless, he was grinning too. It was so dark that he would have preferred to see her face clearly while her eyes twinkled with something like happiness, but for now he was contented.

She was in a playful mood, Hotaru thought. She really was. It seemed like a good idea at first, to throw those things at him, in the dark too, so he wouldn't be able to dodge it. And then she decided to act as if she was crying, and Ruka was very gullible to have believed her. _Well then, since I'm in a very playful mood,_ she thought while staring into the outline of Ruka's face in the dark, _why don't I do this? _

She raised her head and touched her lips to Ruka's.

Shock, no, the feeling just couldn't be described, as Ruka felt Hotaru kiss him on the lips. He missed her too much not to take this opportunity. He practically trapped Hotaru in his arms, but he didn't need to, there was no resistance coming from her part. He closed his eyes to deepen their kiss.

"Mom? Dad?" , Hikaru.

"Auntie? Uncle?" , Mitsume.

Two childish voices interrupted them. They were probably woken up by all the noises they made minutes ago when they were chasing each other.

"Y-yes?", Hotaru cleared her throat, "Yes?"

"Did they cut off the electricity?" the question of a bewildered Mitsume, squinting his eyes to try to see in the dark.

"Well, Mom, Did they? Did they?"

Ruka burst out laughing at their question. Hotaru placed her hands firmly on Ruka's chest and pushed with all her might. This sobered him instantly. Hotaru went to the switch and, voila, the light was on.

A cute Hikaru whose mouth was open looked above him and pointed a finger at the bulb.

"Mom! It turned on!"

"Well, of course, you idiot, it does! Here, let me show you." the older Mitsume went to the switch that he could barely reach, followed by Hikaru who had a finger in his mouth. Mitsume tried to reach the switch that was placed higher than him, stretching his arm in vain while a curious little fellow looked on.

"Why did they have to place it where I can't reach it!" Mitsume whined after all of his efforts to show the young Hikaru.

The elders were oblivious to all of it. Their eyes were locked to the floor, at the litter that were scattered about the room. A pencil, a book, a box of crayons, etc. Hotaru was shocked to know she could do so much damage. Ruka was amazed at how he survived every thing on the floor.

Xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxddxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdx

There, Mikan's and Natsume's son, finally he made an appearance!

gosh, this could be my last update for a long time yet...i've got a problem with my pc and it won't allow me to upload documents...it always presents 'there was an http error in processing your file'

-sighs- it's so sad since chapter 10-ooooh, i really must keep my mouth shut-

oh well, does anyone know why i keep getting this problem? whenever i click the site for the admin, it always says, the click refresh page? grrrr- if this keeps on, i will burn my pc, please help

anyways, did you lie the fighting in the dark idea of hotaru? i know the ycould be a bit ooc, but people change...-does that apply to anime too?- past is past-

so don't forget to leave me something only you can give!-you know what it is, if you don't you're tanga!-


End file.
